El miedo de un suicida
by Ravenkatara-zuko
Summary: Hinata es una chica rara, siempre encerrada en su mundo y es conocida por cortarse. ¿Qué sucede cuando alguien descubra la verdad tras las cicatrices? -Solo quiero que entiendas que intento ayudarte, porque yo también necesito de ti.- Tengo miedo de enamorarme y que todo salga mal. -El problema es que yo ya te amo Hinata- AU SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Está en una nueva historiaaaaaaaa. Me han pasado muchas cosas con esta historia, me he esforzado bastante, espero sea de su agrado **

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. **

.

.

.

POR FUERA DE HIERRO, POR DENTRO DE VIDRIO

.

.

.

¿Has pensado en cortarte alguna vez? ¿En tomar una navaja y hacer un corte? ¿En sentir la sangre correr por tu piel? ¿No? Supongo que no. Déjame te cuento, nosotros sí pero eso tú ya lo sabes, por eso te la pasas hablando mal de nosotros, juzgando sin saber, porque crees saber pero no lo haces. Frecuentemente te preguntas porque lo hacemos, ¿Qué son tan estúpidos de lastimarse ellos mismos? No es por ser descortés, ni mal educado, pero a ti que te importa, en que te afecta, nunca pedimos que lo comprendan, porque no podrían hacerlo, solo no opines al respecto, tus insultos afectan más de lo que crees, tus gritos, tus palabras cortan más profundo que las navajas. Tal vez hemos sufrido tanto dolor que esto simplemente ya no nos hace nada, pero tú que puedes saber, no lo has vivido, pero como dije antes, te encanta hablar sin saber.

¿Has pensado en el suicidio? Imagino que no, quien pensaría en acabar con el regalo más grande, quien pensaría con acabar con el derecho que se nos dio de vivir. Que dirías si te digo que nosotros sí, que en algún momento hemos pensado en hacer algo tan simple como presionar un poco más fuerte la navaja, en tomar un bote de pastillas, o aventarnos sobre el camino de algún carro o tren. ¿Has pensado en no volver a sentir el aire golpear tu rostro? ¿En no sentir más como entra el aire a tus pulmones? ¿En no volver a ver la luz del sol, o volver a apreciar el brillo artificial de la luna? ¿La salida fácil? Yo no le veo nada de fácil a esa decisión, no quiero morir, simplemente quiero que todo esto se acaba y he llegado a pensar que esta es la única forma. Tal vez solo somos idiotas que deberían seguir luchando, o quizás debamos poner un punto final, es nuestro tiempo de decidir, tiempo de vivir o morir, y tal vez la respuesta no esté tan lejos como creíamos.

.

.

.

.

Esta es nuestra historia, la mía, la típica chica rara a la que todos molestaban, la historia de la chica popular que simplemente se rompió en algún momento, la del chico rudo, el que todos creían que tenía todo en la vida y la de aquel joven de encantadora sonrisa que lloraba todas las noches. La historia de todos ellos, la historia que tal vez puede ser tuya o quizás es la historia del tipo que se sienta junto a ti. No lo sabemos, en realidad no entiendo el motivo por el cual la contamos, quizás sea para sacar un poco de los demonios que nos atormentan y poder seguir adelante o quizás es para que entiendas los motivos de cada uno de nosotros. La mayoría de nosotros no tomo buenas decisiones, no se refugió en las personas ni en los actos correctos. No es justo jugar, quizás en eso se centre todo esto. Yo conocí a alguien que me dijo "nadie sabe el fondo de la olla más que la cuchara", esta vez queremos que conozcan el fondo, para que comprendan el actuar de la cuchara.

.

.

.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y así consecutivamente caían las gotas color escarlata sobre el lavamanos color blanco manchando la superficie. Una pequeña mano derecha sostenía la navaja con un temblor apenas perceptible, al otro lado, la herida, producida por el objeto antes mencionado, dejaba un camino de sangre alrededor de su muñeca escurriéndose entre sus dedos. La respiración agitada, lágrimas en sus ojos y la cara baja. Escucho pasos afuera de la habitación.

¿Te tardaras mucho?- escucho que preguntaban

No contesto, metió la mano bajo el chorro de agua de la llave y guardo el objeto punzo cortante en su mochila, se secó las manos y bajo las mangas de la holgada chamarra que llevaba puesta. Inhalo, exhalo y abrió la puerta.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo en un susurro

Llegaras tarde al colegio- le contesto una chica más pequeña

Lo se Hanabi- y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta

¿Qué te sucede?- grito la menor, ella no volteo a verla- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Te cortas? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

De nuevo, no contesto, se quedó ahí, en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo con fuerza la perilla

Contesta maldita sea- la pequeña estaba llorando, levanto la vista y dio un paso fuera de la casa

¡Hinata¡- grito la de cabello chocolate

No sucede nada Hanabi, llevamos vidas diferentes desde hace mucho tiempo, no, no me corto, pero tampoco quiero que entiendas mi actitud porque yo sé que no podrías, es una realidad que no te corresponde- suspiro y giro un poco el rostro- papá vendrá por ti a las 12, dejara a mamá, en ese momento te tienes que ir, no quiero que digas ni recuerdes absolutamente nada de tu estadía en esta casa, y Hanabi cuídate mucho pequeña

Cerró la puerta, dejando a una pequeña de ojos perla llorando en el piso de la habitación.

.

.

.

¿Qué había hecho él? Absolutamente nada, se había quedado callado, como siempre, aguantando lo gritos, los insultos, las comparaciones, pero de nuevo eso no era suficiente para él, para Fugaku Uchiha nada de lo que él hacía era suficiente. Era su hijo menor, la deshonra según él, siempre había sacado los mejores promedios, era el más destacado, nunca recibía quejas de él, educado, comprensible, todo un atleta, llamaba la atención en todo lo que hacía, nunca pedía de más, de hecho siempre intentaba no pedir nada. Pero para su padre nada de eso era suficiente, siempre opacado por la luz de Itachi, su hermano mayor, siempre bajo su sombra.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sentado frente a la vieja lapida descuidada, no había flores, ni un elaborado nicho sobre la tumba, simplemente un pedazo de cemento con un libro en su centro. Estaba ahí, como todos los días después de una pelea, contándole sus desgracias a los restos que descansaban debajo de la tierra, era tonto, pero para él era lo suficiente para seguir adelante.

Sabes, a veces pienso que no necesito nada más, y después me doy cuenta que me hace falta todo lo que en verdad importa, y me da mucho miedo darme cuenta, que teniendo todo no tengo nada y entonces comprendo lo solo que me encuentro- suspiro con resignación mientras se ponía de pie- no sabes cuanta falta me haces mamá

Se colgó la mochila al hombro, y se permitió derramar una lágrima antes de irse, acaricio la esquina de la tumba y se empezó a alejar del lugar, su figura perdiéndose entre los árboles y los nichos de aquel cementerio. Porque ahí junto a los restos de Mikoto Uchiha era el único lugar donde sabía que pertenecía.

.

.

.

Caminaba en silencio, con los auriculares puestos pero sin escuchar nada, con la capucha puesta y las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes que apenas y la volteaban a ver, paso junto a un grupo de chicas, escuchando el gritillo que pego una cuando su hombro roso su brazo, que estúpidas eran, los comentarios se empezaron a escuchar. ¿Qué no entiende que nadie la quiere aquí? ¿Por qué no se larga? Todo sería más fácil si dejara de ser tan extraña, ¿Extraña? Por dios la chica es más oscura que nada, a mí me contaron que ella habla con fantasmas, nadie sabe dónde vive, es extraña, lo mejor es estar como siempre, esperemos que en algún momento se largue. Y se alejó por completo de los cuchicheos, apretó la correa de la mochila mientras veía el imponente edificio frente a ella.

Que la tortura comience- susurro mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Entró al edificio y se perdió entre los pasillos de la escuela, sola, oscura, y triste como siempre había estado. Sin hacerle falta a nadie.

.

.

.

**Es una historia nueva, es bastante oscura y voy a tocar algunos temitas un poco fuertes, por eso está en M. **

**En verdad espero que les guste, me he tomado mucho tiempo en pensar bien todo y debo admitir que tenía un poco de pánico en publicarla. Si se pasan a mi perfil verán que tengo una historia de años sin terminar, esto pensando en cómo seguirla, la verdad me siento muy mal por no continuarla, eso no pasara con esta, en verdad quiero que esta historia quede bien y terminada :D **

**Espero sus reviews, cualquier comentario o duda puede ser aclarado y tomare todo lo que me digan en cuenta **

**En verdad espero que les guste :D**


	2. Encuentro

Cuando eres pequeño las cosas son fáciles, no te preocupas por nada, vives entre risas y sueños, vives feliz imaginando tu futuro de una manera maravillosa, sin ver alrededor, sin darte cuenta de las sonrisas que ocultan los problemas, después creces y abres los ojos, y todo lo de antes se convierte en recuerdos, simples recuerdos y te das cuenta de los problemas, de las lágrimas escondidas detrás de las sonrisas falsas, de los gritos y de las peleas y de repente todo se vuelve diferente, y te pasas noches preguntándote cómo fue que las cosas acabaron de ese modo, como es que te llenaste de tantos problemas, de tanta frustración y lágrimas. Sufres, y es que no es justo, claro que no es justo, todos sonriendo, viviendo una vida tan normal y divertida y sin que se preocupen por otras cosas que no sean ellos mismos.

Dicen por ahí que dios le da las pruebas más difíciles solo a las personas que él sabe son capaces de soportarlo.

Pero que sucede cuando el peso es demasiado y ya no sabes que hacer…. Porque en nuestro caso, ya nos hemos cansado de cargar tanto.

.

.

.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, lo que menos quería era llegar a su casa, pero sabía que por más que prolongara el momento iba a acabar en la puerta de su hogar, y minutos después su teoría se confirmó. En la acera frente a su casa se encontraba su madre, la mujer gritaba maldiciones contra la pareja de jóvenes del otro lado de la calle, el vestido roto, el maquillaje corrido y el cabello despeinado le daban el aspecto de una mujer vagabunda, todo lo contrario a lo que era, corrió los pocos metros que le quedaban de distancia y le dio alcance a la mujer, la tomo por el hombro y esta le golpeo la mano, la volteo a ver y se lanzó contra ella, una cachetada y algunos golpes cerrados fueron los que recibió, producto de esto una pequeña abertura se produjo en su ceja derecha, de adentro de la casa apareció un joven, alto de cabellos largos color café, tomo a la mujer entre sus brazos y entre golpes y jaloneos la metió en la casa, hinata se levantó del suelo, donde había acabado y corrió dentro para ver lo que sucedía. En la sala sentado en un sillón con su madre en las piernas estaba su primo neji tratando de controlar a la mujer, tiro la mochila al piso y corrió escaleras arriba rumbo a su recamara, abrió un cajón que tenía llave y saco un jeringa con un contenido blanco, corrió escaleras abajo y mientras neji sujetaba a la mujer por los brazos ella la inyecto, minutos después el sedante izo efecto y la mujer quedó dormida en los brazos del joven, la cargo y la acostó en su cama, la arropo y bajo a la cocina donde encontró a su prima preparando lo que parecía un té.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio

Sí, no te preocupes- contesto mientras vertía en la tetera el agua caliente

Hinata-sama usted…- se vio interrumpido por la tranquila voz de la mujer

Déjate de formalidades Neji-nisan, somos primos- le dijo con una sonrisa

Disculpa es la costumbre hinata- contesto regresándole la sonrisa

Tomaron el té tranquilos y estuvieron unos minutos más hablando, el incidente tenia máximo unos 40 minutos de suceder, pero él todavía podía sentir la tensión que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo junto a él, y decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola para que ella se pudiera tranquilizar.

Creo que es hora de irme hinata- dijo mientras ponía la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa, se paró con cuidado y espero que su prima hiciera lo mismo

Muchas gracias Neji-nisan, por lo de antes- contesto con una sonrisa un tanto triste

Tu sabes que siempre contaras con migo, tienes mi número y sabes dónde y cómo contactarme, si tienes algún problema no dudes en buscarme- le dio un cálido abrazo y un fugas beso en la coronilla y después tomo su mochila de junto la puerta y cerró tras de sí, dejando a una sola hinata en la sala vacía.

.

.

.

.

Había estado dando vueltas toda la tarde, no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar a su casa, para esos momentos Fugaku Uchiha estaría revolcándose con su secretaria en el despacho de su casa, y él no tenía ganas de soportar dicha escena, por lo menos no ese día. Camino sin rumbo fijo, de la escuela a cualquier parte que sus pies lo llevaran, y pronto se vio en la esquina de una calle que no recordaba, a unos metros de él una mujer gritaba y golpeaba a una chica de largos cabellos azabache, justo cuando estaba decidido a hacer algo, un chico un par de años más grande que el la tomo por detrás y entre forcejeos la metió dentro de la casa, su vista se posó en la chica de momentos antes y se sorprendió bastante al distinguir que la joven portaba el mismo uniforme que él, la chica se limpió una lagrima que resbalaba por su rostro y se puso de pie con prisa, antes de entrar corriendo a la casa dio una pequeña vista hacia la esquina donde se encontraba él y pudo ver sus ojos, vacíos pero cálidos al mismo tiempo, pero no por eso dejaban de ser solitarios, al igual que los suyos.

Todo fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido levemente, y para él fue como verla en cámara lenta, sus grandes ojos perla, el largo cabello azabache, el escultural cuerpo debajo del uniforme y las cortadas en el brazo izquierdo. Todo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente como un flahsback en una película. Ya tenía como una media hora de aquello y él se había decidido por regresar a su casa, al final gracias al cielo, su padre no se encontraba en ella, subió las escaleras y pronto se encontró en la azotea de la casa, viendo como el despejado cielo se nublaba al igual que aquello perlados ojos, y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella chica colándose por sus pensamientos, lograba recordarla, habían estudiado el último año juntos, Hinata Hyuga era su nombre si no mal recordaba, siempre callada, sola, leyendo un libro o escuchando música, siempre siendo molestada por todos en la escuela, y entonces una duda nació en él, como era que aquella chica, con lo bella, que para el parecía, se había convertido en la burla de todo el colegio, como aquel ángel había acabado cortando sus muñecas, como se había vuelto un ángel de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Se vio en el espejo, se había amarrado el cabello en un chongo mal hecho, jalando su fleco hacia atrás para lograr curarse las heridas del rostro, la escena se repetía una y otra vez delante de sus ojos, los gritos, los golpes, su madre, y no lo pudo controlar la desesperación empezó a hacer estragos en ella y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, empezó a gritar con desesperación, estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios y lo sabía, pero no le importaba, quería sacar todo eso que traía adentro, y empezó a ventar las cosas que se encontraban en el baño, los pequeños floreros que adornaban el lugar, las toallas, los cuadros y la cortina del baño acabaron tirados en el piso, su cabello revuelto y los ojos rojos, con desesperación abrió los cajones y tiro su contenido en el suelo, buscando algo con lo cual quitarse la frustración, y por fin lo encontró, en el último cajón, escondido entre un poco de ropa estaba un exacto color negro, lo abrió y la navaja se deslizo por el plástico justo frente a sus ojos, se dejó caer en la pared frente al espejo e hizo presión sobre su muñeca con el objeto, al instante la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida y volvió a hacer lo mismo un poco más abajo y repitió una última vez, empezó a respirar hondo y pronto se logró tranquilizar. Abrió los ojos que hace unos minutos había cerrado y se encontró con el desastre que era ahora el baño de su habitación. Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar y al final sus ojos llegaron al espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ella, se le veía más delgada, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos y la nariz rojos, la blusa blanca del colegio se manchaba con la sangre que salía de su herida y en su brazo se veían perfectamente las dos heridas que brotaban sangre y las cicatrices de veces pasadas, las lágrimas volvieron a caer con sus mejillas pero con menos intensidad que antes y arrojo con fuera el exacto contra el espejo. Se dejó caer en el piso y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, habían sido demasiadas cosas para un mismo día.

.

.

.

De alguna forma, exactamente no recordaba cual, había acabado sentado en su cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared y las piernas abiertas, a su costado derecho una caja con álbumes de fotos se encontraba, entre sus brazos reposaba uno de ellos, el más grande de todos, destacaba por su color negro con detalles en dorado y plateado y en una esquina superior el signo de los Uchiha.

Entre sus manos se encontraban los recuerdos de su infancia, de la infancia divertida y hermosa de la que había disfrutado cuando era pequeño, los recuerdos de su madre, aquella caja eran los únicos recuerdos que conservaba de ella, los últimos recuerdos que había en toda la casa sobre ella, aquella caja era la única que había quedado después de que su padre ordenara sacar y quemar todos aquellos momentos capturados por la cámara, esa era su vida, su forma de mantenerse fuerte, era la esencia de su madre, y para su desgracia se encontraba en una vieja caja de cartón escondida en un compartimiento al fondo de su closet.

Pasaba cada hoja con tranquilidad, sin que ninguna prisa lo embargara, sin prestar atención a los gritos de su padre ordenado alguna estupidez como él pensaba, había fotos de itachi de pequeño, de su madre embarazada de él, de Fugaku besando la ya gran pansa de su madre mientras itachi jugaba a sus pies, sonrió un poco, como habían cambiado las cosas. Siguió pasando las hojas su nacimiento, fotos de cuando lo bañaban, cambiaban, de cuando aprendió a caminar y otras más había encontrado y de repente se detuvo en una en especial, era él, un pequeño sasuke de 7 años que jugaba con una pequeña de aparentemente su misma edad, la niña tenía el cabello corto, de un negro prácticamente azul, de una piel blanca y facciones refinadas, vestía un elegante kimono blanco con flores de cerezo bordadas al final de la tela, en su espalda se podía distinguir el símbolo de Hyuga y cuando se detuvo a analizar sus ojos se petrifico, blancos con destellos lila, y de nuevo la imagen de la chica del día pasado se coló en su mente, analizo más detenidamente la foto, estaban en una fiesta, de esas molestas fiestas que organizaban las personas como su padre para ayudar a los ancianos, o hacer obras de caridad, o para festejar una unión o contrato, el símbolo hyuga demostraba que la chica era uno de ellos y los perlados ojos eran otra muestra de ello, pero ¿quién era?, se preguntó nuevamente, paso otra hoja y encontró más fotos, en ella se encontraba su mamá con él en brazos y junto a ella, había una mujer, con los mismos rasgos que la joven de antes pero con el cabello menos azul, un tanto ondulado y más largo, se imaginó que era la madre de la joven, ella estaba aún embarazada, y a pesar de que habían pasado varios años desde esa foto pudo distinguir a la mujer como la que había golpeado a la hyuga en la calle. En las siguientes hojas no encontró nada diferente, había más y más fotos de ellos con la familia de la chica, en una de las fotos había llegado a reconocer al chico castaño de antes, y así siguió buscando, ahora prestando más atención a todas las fotos, y en la última hoja encontró una en especial, de nuevo eran él y la peli negra, en un cartel se alcanzaba a leer un "los extrañaremos", los mayores sonreían y su madre y la otra mujer tenían sus manos juntas mientras les brillaban los ojos y en la parte inferior estaba él con un pantalón y una camisa azul besando a una sonrojada niña de ojos perla.

…

**Debo decir que sufrí mucho con este capítulo, cuando empecé esta historia, la empecé desde mi celular porque en esos momentos no tenía computadora, cuando esta por acabar el capítulo de alguna extraña forma borre más de la mitad y me desespere horrible, después como a los 3 días me compraron una computadora nueva y lo volví a escribir ya súper segura de cómo me había quedado, al otro día se la preste a mi primo y la formateo por "accidente" y tuve que escribir este capítulo por tercera vez, pero al final me gusto más como quedo en esta que todas las demás veces, dicen que la tercera es la vencida ¿no? **

**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, CUALQUIER COSA QUE ESTE MAL O NO LES PARESCA COMENTENMELOOO, LO TOMARE EN CUENTA **

REVIEWS

Blacklady Hyuuga: Muchas gracias¡ Fuiste el primer comentario y fue hermosos para mí. En verdad espero que este capítulo haya estado tan bien como el primero y que también te guste.. Disculpa la demora y gracias por darle oportunidad a mi historia.

ComeChocolate: me pareció que es un muy buen tema, hay muy pocas historias de esto, y tienes toda la razón esta es la realidad y hay personas que en verdad viven esto. Espero este capítulo te guste, muchas gracias por comentar.

Subaru: jajajaj tenemos las mismas preferencias en personajes cariño gracia por comentar, espero sea de tu agrado

Selene lezano: es la historia de un adolescente, y en verdad espero que haga por lo menos pensar a las personas, me gustaría que fuera tomada desde los dos lados de la moneda. Gracias por leer

AlexAckerman: gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de la actitud seria jajaja. En verdad quería que hubiera un inicio de todo, que las personas comprendan un poco de porque los personas (que pueden ser personas de la vida real) actúan del modo en el que lo hacen, gracias, espero seguir viéndote en los reviews…

Con eso me despido…. Hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. DE FRENTE

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro esperando que sea de agrado para quien la lea.**

**Resumen:****Hinata es una chica rara, siempre encerrada en su mundo y es conocida por cortarse. ¿Qué sucede cuando alguien descubra la verdad tras las cicatrices? -Solo quiero que entiendas que intento ayudarte, porque yo también necesito de ti.- Tengo miedo de enamorarme y que todo salga mal. -El problema es que yo ya te amo Hinata**

**Parejas: SasuHina, NaruIno**

**CAPITULO 3: DE FRENTE **

.

.

.

.

**"La depresión es como estar muerto estando vivo, es ahogarse en un par de gotas"**

.

.

.

Caminas normal entre la gente, te sientes bien, y crees que todo está como debería de ser, sonríes y saludas tranquila a todos, a tus familiares, a los maestros, a aquellas pocas personas que te han regalado aunque sea un sonrisa de lastima, pero mientras más mantienes esa sonrisa, más te das cuenta de lo falsa que es, sientas más que antes ese vació instalarse en tu pecho, y no comprendes el porqué de la situación, nadie te ha dicho nada esta vez, pero aun así la lagrimas se empiezan a aglomerar en tus ojos y de a pocos agachas la cabeza y la sonrisa se pierde, metes las manos en las bolsas de la sudadera haciendo que esta tape más las cicatrices de tus brazos, y corres a ese lugar que sabes es tu paraíso, donde no se oyen los insultos ni los gritos, ni las comparaciones, ni los problemas, donde puedes estar lejos de todo, donde te puedes olvidar por un momento de la realidad mientras disfrutas el cielo azul o nublado.

Y de repente todos los gritos e inseguridades golpean tu cabeza, como recordándote en donde estas parada, y te da miedo, te da muchísimo miedo porque te sientes sola, y odias estarlo porque te la has pasado los últimos años de tu vida así, temes seguir siendo rechazada, porque sabes que un rechazo más y no soportarías sentirte así de nuevo, entonces empiezas a llorar con más fuerza, te llevas las manos a la cara en un intento inútil de calmar las lágrimas que tu ojos derraman, pero es un intento inútil, caes al piso del techo, pegada a el pequeño muro de cemento que evita que alguien pueda caer desde el último piso, y golpeas con tus manos el suelo, intentas gritar como forma de sacar todo el peso que cargas pero es inútil, gritas en silencio, como siempre lo has hecho, porque ya es la forma en que lo haces, porque así es como estas acostumbrada a hacerlo, te jalas el cabello y frotas con fuerza tu cara, lo peor de todo es que no entiendes porque te encuentras en ese estado y piensas que una frase que escuchaste hace tiempo tal vez es verdad, tal vez estas tan acostumbrada a que todo vaya mal que cuando las cosas están bien es simplemente imposible aceptarlo, siempre te tienes que estar torturando, entonces lloras más fuerte y con las lágrimas nublándote la vista abres el compartimiento más pequeño de tu mochila, sacas la pequeña navaja que te a provocado tantos cortes y arremangas la manga de la sudadera, haces un corte seguido de otro, así como has hecho muchas veces, y al instante la sangre corre, tu respiración se tranquiliza un poco con cada corte y entonces piensas que como puede ser que lo que los demás sienten como dolor tú lo tomes como una forma de desacerté del mismo.

Miras los cortes en la muñeca mientras el cielo se empieza a nublar y pequeñas gotas caen del mismo, así como algunas todavía caen de tus ojos, ahí arriba el viento sopla con fuerza, y entonces crees que tal vez si hay alguien viéndote en alguna parte, sintiendo tu dolor y le pides disculpas, por ser débil, por prometer que no lo volverías a hacer, pero lo hiciste y sonríes un poco mientras nuevas lagrimas atraviesan tus mejillas, ya habías perdido la cuenta de las veces que había dicho que lo dejarías de hacer, y una nueva briza corre y levantas el rostro, tal vez si había alguien viéndote, pero tal vez no estaba tan lejos, tal vez solo estaba al otro lado del lugar viéndote sufrir en silencio.

.

.

.

Llevaba algunas horas ahí arriba, acababa de descubrir el lugar unos días atrás y le encantaba, lejos de las mentiras y las falsas imágenes, el viento corría con tranquilidad y la copa de los árboles de cerezo le deban una vista hermosa de todo el instituto, su celular vibro en el bolsillo del pantalón, abrió los ojos y con el cello fruncido contesto la llamada de su hermano.

¿Qué quieres itachi?- pregunto de forma cortante

Ya sabes qué día es hoy, lastimosamente, me temo que no podrás pasarla como común mente lo haces, hay una fiesta, tienes que ir, es una fiesta muy importante, es organizada por Hiashi Hyuga- contesto desde el otro lado de la línea el peli negro mayor

Maldita sea Itachi, ni porque el muy maldito sabe qué día es hoy puede cancelar sus asuntos, si quiere ir que vaya solo, a mi si me importa que día es hoy- contesto con enojo mientras apretaba con fuerza el aparato entre sus manos

No nos importa lo que pienses sasuke, tienes que ir y punto, tu ropa ya está en casa, la fiesta es a las 9, la tarjeta de invitación esta en tu recamara, por cierto, cuando llegues te darás cuenta que la fiesta es en un lugar bastante alejado, mañana no iras a la escuela, ya está todo arreglado, te quedaras en la casa de campo que tenemos cerca y tendremos una invitada especial, así que espero que te comportes como debes- y con esto último la llamada se cortó, sin darle tiempo al mas joven de replicar, con enojo tiro el aparato a un costado suyo, y golpeo con los puños cerrados el muro de detrás de él.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gruñido de enojo, al instante escucho como en un golpe seco se abría la puerta de la azotea, y gran sorpresa se llevó, de nuevo la chica hyuga se aparecía ante sus ojos, estuvo a punto de hablar, pero sus lágrimas en los ojos y la expresión de desesperación lo hicieron callar, la miro atentamente, siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que vio la sangre brotar de su muñeca, quiso moverse, su mente le pedía a gritos correr hasta ella y quitar el objeto punzo cortante de sus manos, pero una cosa es ver las cicatrices y otra muy diferente es ver como se producía las heridas, extrañamente se dio cuenta que después de eso ella pudo respirar más tranquila, quito la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro y se puso serio, como si la situación no le importara, la vio levantar la vista al cielo y después sus miradas se encontraron, ella apretó la navaja en su mano y pego su brazo hacia su cuerpo, como forma de que el no viera las heridas o protegiéndose, se levantó de su lugar y puso su mochila al hombro, camino con pasos ligeros hasta donde estaba ella, y la vio encogerse en su lugar, intentando que su fleco tapara su rostro. Se agacho frente a ella, y forcejeó un poco con ella para intentar quitarle la navaja, en el proceso los dos se hicieron un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano, su sangre se juntó con la de ella y entonces soltó la navaja, la tomo con cuidado y tomo un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo y lo coloco sobre las heridas de la oji perla, se acercó a su oído y susurro un "deja de hacerlo ¿quieres?" y ella levanto el rostro asombrada, los labios un poco separados, y la cara demacrada por el llanto, él pudo distinguir lo hermosa que era, tomo la navaja y la envolvió en papel, se dio la vuelta y la tiro en un bote cerca de la puerta de entrada, antes de salir le dio una última mirada a la chica

Hasta luego Hinata- dijo y después cerró la puerta detrás de él.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka era una hermosa chica de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio, de cuervas perfectas y encantadora sonrisa. Nadie imagina que detrás de la guapa jovencita se encontraba una chica llena de problemas, y es que nadie veía detrás de la sonrisa que todos los días enmarcaba el rostro de la peli rubia, la sub capitana del equipo de porristas tenia, al igual que la capitana, ser jodidamente perfectas, claro la segunda no opacando a la primera, pero en este caso era inevitable, y es que a pesar de que ino era mejor amiga de la capitana era imposible que no se dieran cuenta que en belleza la rubia le ganaba a su compañera, y es exactamente por eso que su peli rosa amiga había iniciado una rivalidad producida por los celos, de la cual la oji azul no estaba enterada. Muy constantemente los insultos y agresiones disfrazados de bromas afectaban a la rubia, que a pesar de la gran confianza que se tenía a ella y a su belleza, ya empezaban a hacer estragos en su autoestima.

Como cualquier otro día se encamino con pasos tranquilos al gimnasio del instituto, como todos los días un arduo entrenamiento la esperaba. Al llegar muchas de sus amigas ya estaban ahí, la capitana aun no llegaba y por consiguiente ellas no podían empezar el entrenamiento aun, dejo su pesada mochila a un costado de la amplia sala con colchonetas y espejos y se sentó en el suelo, amarro su largo cabello en una coleta alta y bebió un poco de agua de su botella, después de descansar un rato se puso de pie y se dirigió a la parte más alejada del lugar, hizo todos los estiramientos y el calentamiento necesario para no lastimarse y se puso en una esquina de la colchoneta, encendió la grabadora y una pegajosa canción empezó a sonar por toda la estancia, ella no le tomo importancia cuando todas las miradas del lugar se posaron sobre su persona.

Al instante empezó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música, sus caderas moviéndose al compás de la canción y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar como siempre lo hacía, respiro hondo y pronto las volteretas, los mortales y toda clase de piruetas se dejaron ver, todas y cada una de ellas perfectamente elaborados, las largas y torneadas piernas de la rubia se lucían con el pequeño short color rosa que llevaba, y el largo cabello de la chica se movía de un lado a otro de una manera estúpidamente perfecta, como si el también acompañara la danza de la joven, a media canción la música se detuvo y la chica abrió los ojos, la capitana estaba delante de sus ojos, Sakura Haruno había llegado.

Bien creo que el espectáculo ha terminado y como todos tuvieron tiempo de ver a ino me imagino que ya calentaron, así que el entrenamiento empieza ahora mismo- dijo la de cabellos rosados mientras se ponía enfrente del salón.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, lo conocía desde siempre, bueno desde el kínder eso cuenta como desde siempre, eran inseparables y aunque todo el tiempo se la pasaban peleando, los dos se querían mucho, el rubio había sido una gran ayuda para el uchiha, porque después de lo que paso con la madre del ultimo naruto había sido un apoyo para él, sasuke había salido a flote gracias a la luz que irradiaba el de ojos azules.

Los dos se conocían a la perfección, sabían todo sobre ambos, por eso el rubio estaba totalmente seguro que a su mejor amigo algo le pasaba, y era algo que nunca antes le había pasado, porque por alguna extraña razón el azabache no tenía esa expresión de aburrición en medio de la clase de algebra, ni estaba mirando la ventana esperando la hora para poderse largar del lugar, ni había soltado sus típicas monosílabas cuando la chica de delante le tiro una nota diciendo lo guapo que era, el uchiha simplemente no reaccionaba, su vista al frente, viendo el pizarrón sin prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía, perdido, mientras hacía muecas, si el cubito de hielo hacia muecas mientras pensaba, muecas por primera vez en su vida, y el rubio estaba totalmente seguro que el apocalipsis se avecinaba. En cuanto el timbre de cambio de clases sonó y el maestro salió del salón, naruto giro su silla hacia el azabache y lo saco de su ensoñación.

Teme, que diablos te sucede dettabayo- dijo el rubio con desesperación

No molestes dobe- contesto simplemente

¿Qué no moleste?- grito desesperado el rubio- estas más raro que nunca teme, estas perdido, hiciste muecas mientras pensabas, me entiendes muecas, después de eso como quieres que esté tranquilo- dijo mientras intentaba asemejar las caras de su compañero y movía con desesperación los brazos

Conocí a una chica naruto, o más bien encontré a alguien que ni sabía que conocía- contesto mientras sonreía de lado

Teme – dijo el rubio con seriedad, sasuke giro el rostro para verlo- ¡O dios mío! El apocalipsis está cerca- grito, segundos después un fuerte golpe, producido por el azabache, lo mando a volar al piso lejos de su silla

Dobe- fue lo único que dijo el uchiha mientras una venita resaltaba en su frente

.

.

.

**Siento la tardanza, me la he pasado en el hospital los últimos días, no es nada divertido…. Me deprimí un poco por la falta de comentarios en el capítulo anterior, pero espero que pronto más personas lo lean, los que lo hacen muchísimas gracias.**

**Me faltaba decir, muchas gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y espero que se mantenga en ese lugar para quien lee esta historia. **

**REVIEWS **

**Blacklady Hyuuga****: **

**Gracias por leer… la historia de la mamá de Hinata se conocerá pronto, es algo bastante importante para que todo tenga sentido, estoy empezando a creer que la historia no será muy larga, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Creo que habrá un pasado muy oscuro en el pasado de las familias. **

**Estoy analizando lo de Itachi, tendrá un papel importante, pero no creo que sea muy pronto, estoy pensando muy bien como incorporar a Itachi en todo esto.**

**ComeChocolate**

**Hola¡ **

**No puedo despejar tus dudas por el momento, pero veras que pronto algunas cosas se irán aclarando, Naruto e Ino tuvieron una pequeña aparición en este capi como te pudiste haber dado cuenta, y me fije que casi no los incluyo en los capítulos así que voy a tener que tomarme un tiempo a analizar todo lo que tenía planeado para que se integren mas. Espero verte en el próximo **

**AlexAckerman**

**El sasuke es un pinche loquillo, pero así lo amamos todos. Jajajaj espero que te haya gustadooooo tanto como para seguir azotando puertas y ventanas, te espero en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. ¿AMIGOS?

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro esperando que sea de agrado para quien la lea.**

**Resumen: Hinata es una chica rara, siempre encerrada en su mundo y es conocida por cortarse. ¿Qué sucede cuando alguien descubra la verdad tras las cicatrices? -Solo quiero que entiendas que intento ayudarte, porque yo también necesito de ti.- Tengo miedo de enamorarme y que todo salga mal. -El problema es que yo ya te amo Hinata**

**Parejas: SasuHina, NaruIno**

**CAPITULO 4: ¿AMIGOS?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenía ganas de vomitar y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la luz de las lámparas de la casa la molestaban y aunque solo quería dormir hasta el otro día no le era posible. Apago la luz de la habitación y cerró los ojos unos minutos, pasos se escucharon en el pasillo pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no presto atención a ello, segundos después la puerta fue abierta de una forma violenta. En la puerta de su habitación estaba su madre, con el brazo extendido hacia el apagador hasta que pudo encender la luz, al instante ella abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el ceño fruncido de su madre los brazos cruzados y la espalda recta.

¿Qué te sucede ahora Hinata?- pregunto con demandante voz

Lo siento madre, solo quería descansar un poco, tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza- contesto mientras se incorporaba en la cama

Toma una pastilla o dos, necesito que ese dolor se quite rápido, hay una fiesta de negocios, tu padre llamo, más de la mitad de las acciones están a tu nombre, y él piensa que ya es momento de que te inmiscuyas en los asuntos de la empresa- le dijo mientras sacaba una caja de pastilla y la dejaba alado de un vaso de agua que estaba sobre el buró.

Está bien, ¿es muy formal?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se tomaba el medicamento

Si, te tienes que arreglar lo mejor posible Hinata, yo sé que lo aras bien, eres una niña a la que se le ha educado de la mejor manera, así que tranquila por más que tu padre diga todo saldrá bien- le contesto mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta

¿Tu iras?- soltó cuando estaba apuntó de salir

No- contesto mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta- Tu padre llevara otra acompañante hinata, pero no te preocupes, espero te diviertas mucho- salió y regreso la vista hacia su hija- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- y cerró la puerta tras de si.*

.

.

.

Ino se daba los últimos retoques, aplicando un poco de labial de color rojo intenso sobre sus finos labios, resaltando así el maquillaje de todo su rostro, su largo cabello, ahora recogido en un elaborado peinado, hacía ver todo en ella más formal. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y el vestido color azul cielo callo sobre sus piernas a dos manos arriba de la rodilla, el escote luciendo perfecto en su espalda, las zapatillas negras, de un tacón 13, la hacían ver más alta, con las piernas más estilizadas y torneadas, de aquella forma, Ino Yamaka podía conquistar a quien fuera, de nuevo demostrando lo bella que era.

Tomo la bolsa negra que se encontraba sobre su cama y después de tomar su celular de la cómoda, apago las luces y salió de la recamara, abajo, al pie de las escaleras se encontraba su padre, enfundado en un traje negro y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Te ves hermosa hija- le dijo al momento que quedo a su misma altura

Lo se papá, que te puedo decir, teniendo un padre tan guapo como tú- contesto con una sonrisa

Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde a la fiesta de Hiashi- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la mano de la rubia

Ino, caminaba con la espalda erguida, las zapatillas haciendo sonar los pisos de madera de la casa con cada paso, se demostraba altiva, como siempre había sido, pero los miedos la empezaban a asaltar como nunca, tal vez sakura tenía razón, a lo mejor, ya no era tan bonita como antes, tal vez su cabello se veía más opaco, su sonrisa ya no era tan perfecta, quizás se veía gorda, y entonces recordó el trabajo que le había costado que el cierre subiera, y como su compañero en el entrenamiento de la tarde no la había podido cargar con la facilidad con la que habían cargado a sakura y a las demás, agacho la vista, apretando el vestido entre sus manos, viendo más sus piernas, gordas, horribles, fue la única forma en que pudo definirlas. Su padre sonrió, como si supiera lo que rondaba su mente, y como cuando era pequeña los miedos se despejaron por un segundo, le sonrió de vuelta, y cuando volteo estaban frente a los escalones del gran salón donde el evento se llevaría acabó, espero que su padre abriera del otro lado y bajo del auto, con delicadeza, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

Subió las escaleras acompañada de su padre y entraron a la fiesta, había personas tomando fotos por todos lados, la habitación adornada elegantemente con tonos blancos y color miel, personas que había visto miles de veces en otros eventos de esos tipos, pero que no alcanzaba a recordar el nombre de más de 5 de ellos, y a lo lejos distinguió un par de melenas rubias alocadas, sonrió y jalo a su padre del brazo, el hombre hecho un vistazo a la dirección hacia donde lo jalaba su hija, sonrió y se emparejo a la altura de la menor, a lo lejos podría distinguir a la familia Uzumaki Namikaze.

.

.

.

Sasuke se sentía incómodo en aquel lugar, estaba muy familiarizado con ese tipo de fiestas pero de todas formas no se sentía parte del lugar. Aflojo un poco más la corbata de su cuello, se sentía asfixiado en ese sitio, junto a el Itachi hablaba tranquilamente con un grupo de reporteros que hacían miles de preguntas, solo por esa vez agradeció tener a Itachi cerca para contestar todas esas incomodas preguntas, era, de nuevo, asfixiante. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, al otro lado de la estancia pudo divisar la melena rubia del tonto de su mejor amigo, Naruto era tan escandaloso y más cuando Ino se encontraba cerca de él, sonrió un poco, quería a ese par de tontos. Se paró de su silla, haciendo lo que su padre le había dicho exactamente que no hiciera, y se encamino a la mesa que compartían los Uzumaki con los Yamanaka, Ino se abalanzó contra el en un efusivo abrazo.

Cubito de hielo, pensé que no vendrías- le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla, le agradecía a la rubia comprar su maquillaje en las mejores tiendas, el labial no había quedado marcado en su mejilla

Ya sabes, siempre hay que cumplir en estas cosas- lanzo una mirada hacia donde Itachi lo observaba de mala gana

Teme, mi padre dice que la hija de Hiashi será presentada hoy, por primera vez, nunca la había visto en estas fiestas, ¿Cómo crees que sea?- pregunto el rubio mientras hacía movimientos exagerados con las manos

Dobe, nunca pensé que te fueras a convertir en la típica señorita chismosa de la fiesta, ¿Por qué no te quitas el traje y le pides un vestido a Ino?- le contesto mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Ino soltó una carcajada y el solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad, antes de que el rubio contratacara las luces del lugar se apagaron, y solo las del estrado al otro lugar del salón quedaron encendidas, todos guardaron silencio, de pie, frente al micrófono estaba Hiashi Hyuga, a su izquierda, Sasuke pudo distinguir al chico que vio fuera de la casa de Hinata, al lado derecho una chica, de aparente menor edad que la suya, de cabello igual que hiashi y mirada altanera, con la espalda erguida, llevaba un vestido blanco con el signo de los Hyuga bordado en una esquina, las zapatillas hacían que casi igualara la estatura del joven al otro lado. Hiashi empezó a hablar.

Es para mí tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos un honor, les agradezco de ante mano su presencia- al instante los cuchicheos cesaron, la imponente voz del patriarca de los Hyuga se escuchaba por todo el lugar

El motivo de esta fiesta, es porque hoy es el decimosexto cumpleaños de la mayor de mis hijas, y a partir de ahora ella formara parte activa de las empresas Hyuga- hizo una pausa y los dos jóvenes a sus costados se retiraron del estrado- es un honor presentar ante ustedes, la fina sociedad de Konoha, a la heredera del imperio Hyuga y también mi hija Hinata Hyuga

Abrí los ojos, voltee a ver a mis dos compañeros, los tres la reconocimos, delante de nosotros estaba Hinata, la misma que vestía chamarras holgadas sobre el uniforme de la escuela, la chica que descubrí cortándose apenas hace un día atrás, estaba ahí, parada, con un vestido negro a mitad de muslo, de manga larga, pagado hasta debajo de su busto y después caía en una falda circular, totalmente negro con un árbol de sakura pintado desde la esquina inferior izquierda hasta su contra esquina superior, unas zapatillas del 12 o 13 quizás color rosa y el cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado, dejando los dos clásicos mechones, ahora ondulados, enmarcando su rostro, un sutil maquillaje resaltando sus rasgos, aquella era Hinata, una Hinata muy diferente a la que él conocía. La chica apenas y sonrió, con la cara un tanto agachada, el flequillo cubriendo su rostro. Era estúpidamente hermosa.

¿Es Hinata?- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio

Así parece- contesto una conmocionada Ino

No dijo más, los dos Hyuga bajaron del escenario y antes que pudiera articular algo Itachi estaba parado junto a él. Se vieron mutuamente un minuto y el mayor lo tomo de la manga del traje y se lo llevo a la mesa donde había estado antes. Bufo en protesta, pero como siempre el mayor simplemente lo ignoro.

Su padre lo miro con molestia, al instante su expresión cambio a una sonrisa radiante, hipócrita, fue lo primero que pudo pensar. Giro el rostro y oh sorpresa, frente a él estaba la hermosa Hinata, sonrió de lado, y la apreció más detalladamente, como escondía tanta belleza.

Sasuke – escucho a su padre llamarlo, en seguida se puso de pie y se acomodó a la altura de su hermano mayor

Es un honor sasuke, no habíamos tenido el placer de conocernos- empezó a hablar el de ojos perla, el solo asintió con la cabeza- Él es mi sobrino Neji, ella mi hija menor Hanabi y por ultimo mi primogénita Hinata- comento con orgullo, la de cabellos azulados levanto el rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron.

El gusto es mío Hiashi-sama- contesto educadamente, su padre asintió al ver el buen comportamiento de su hijo- Hinata y yo vamos en el mismo salón- comento, la chica giro un poco el rostro al no entender el motivo del comentario- estoy seguro que Hinata ha de estar un poco fastidiada con todos de tras de ella, algunos de nuestros compañero se encuentran en la fiesta, sería un placer, si usted me lo permite, acompañar a Hinata a saludarlos.

Fugaku Uchiha miro extrañado la escena, ¿de cuándo acá su hijo se mostraba tan refinado y educado?, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tal vez el que iba a acabar emparejado con la pequeña hinata seria Sasuke, eso le convendría muchísimo económicamente hablando, su hijo siendo esposo de la heredera mayoritaria de las empresas Hyuga, era un plan muy jugoso. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la imponente voz del mayor de los Hyuga se dejó escuchar.

Si Hinata no tiene ningún problema no me opondré, le servirá para irse socializando con las personas de este círculo social- contesto, le hecho una mirada a la menor indicándole que acompañara a sasuke

El menor de los Uchiha se acercó a la de ojos perla y le ofreció su brazo, a pesar de las altas zapatillas que llevaba el de cabellos azabaches le ganaba en estatura, se tomó con fuerza del brazo del chico y empezó a caminar siendo guiada por él. Se sorprendió cuando el chico no le llevo rumbo a una mesa, si no que mientras más caminaban más se alejaban del bullicio de la fiesta, el abrió una puerta y de repente se encontraban en un gran balcón, la brisa nocturna corría con un poco de fuerza y el aroma a flores llegaba con bastante fuerza, caminaron hasta el borde del balcón y ella se agarró fuertemente de la baranda de cemento, soltó un largo suspiro y aunque estaba con un tipo con el que solo había cruzad palabras se sentía más tranquila que junto a su padre.

Debo decir que me sorprendí muchísimo cuando Hiashi te presento- sasuke había empezado la conversación y por alguna razón se sintió con la confianza de contestarle con sinceridad

Mi padre y yo no tenemos una buena relación, desde muy pequeña deje de vivir con él, creo que esa es la razón de que nunca me habían visto en estas fiestas-

No quiero incomodarte pero ¿Por qué eres…- se quedó pensando unos segundos en la palabra correcta

¿Rara?- pregunto ella

No, diferente, ¿Por qué aparentas ser alguien que no eres?- pregunto mientras la veía fijamente

No me conoces, no sabes quién soy realmente- contesto mientras veía el jardín bajo el balcón

Se acercó a ella y tomo su mano entre la suyas, era pequeña y estaba fría, ella lo miro sorprendida

Me encantaría averiguarlo, no se quién eres, no sé porque haces las cosas que haces, y sé que puedes dudar todo lo que quieras, pero no quiero juzgarte, quiero conocerte para poder entenderte, Hinata ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- le dijo, no supo de donde salió aquello, no sabía, ni entendía su comportamiento con ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

Y ella asintió, una lagrima se resbalo por su rostro, pero sonrió, de verdad, como no hacía en años y juntos se encaminaron de nuevo a la fiesta, el sentía algo con ella, no sabía que era, pero sabía que había algo, había una luz dentro de toda esa oscuridad, y él estaba encantado, porque de alguna forma la podía ver, podía ver un brillo insistente en ella, y quería rescatarla de todo lo que viviera, dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, y el aceptaría morir encantado por aquella curiosidad.

.

.

.

.

**Mujajajajajajajajaj quería dejarlos con la duda, este capi se divide en dos partes, el final lo verán en el siguiente capitulo.**

***se habrán preguntado porque el extraño cambio en la actitud de la madre de Hinata, esto se debe simple y sencillamente a algo que se descubrirá en los siguientes capítulos pero yo sé que ustedes son muy inteligentes y ya van deduciendo el asunto, no estoy total mente segura pero hay posibilidad de que en el próximo capítulo ya salga una pequeña parte de la historia de hinata.**

**17 Reviews señoras y señores, los amo la verdad. **

**REVIEWS:**

**Nium: Aquí está la conti, espero que te guste **

**Pinky: Que bueno que a ti también te gusten están parejas, a mí también me encantan, espero que disfrutes este capitulo **

**ComeChocolate: uahigdiyagdihaosiiha en el próximo capítulo va a ver naruino 3…. Y aquí volvieron a aparecerrrrr, o no has visto nada de sakura cariño. **

**Espero te guste este capítulo, te espero en el próximo.**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: espero la hayas disfrutado, y espero verte en los próximos capítulos **

**Subaru: tus sospechas fueron ciertas, lo importante es que estas aquí, que regresaste a los brazos de esta sexy historia. Espero verte entre los reviews de este capítulo.**

**Zattano: la verdad si es triste, o si ellos son mi parejita principal.**

**Cinthya: Hola¡ Nueva lectora, no sabes lo hermoso que es eso. Aquí esta tu actualización cariño…. Muchas gracias, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, hay veces que me tardo horas en una sola línea para que sea lo mejor posible, le esto invirtiendo mucha dedicación a este fic, espero verte aquí hasta el final.**

**Evangeline-Darkness12: me tarde en decidir en naruino, no lo quería emparejar con Sakura y ino es simplemente perfecta desde mi punto de vista, tomare en cuenta lo de Hanabi y Neji, es más hasta lo he apuntado como una idea, pero no te puedo dar detalles, nueva lectora, espero seguirte viendo.**

**BUENO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS ADORO A TODOS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, HE ACTUALIZADO HOY PORQUE LES TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, ME OPERARAN MAÑANA, NADA GRAVE, COMO 2 SEMANAS DE REPOSO Y ESTARE MEJOR, PERO EN ESE TIEMPO SE ME VA A HACER MUY DIFICIL SENTARME, Y DEDICARLE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE REQUIEREN LOS CAPITULOS, ASI QUE POSIBLEMTE NO PUBLIQUE MUY PRONTO, VO A HACER LO POSBILE POR EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR AUNQUE SEA DESDE MI CELULAR PARA VER SI PUEDO ENTREGARLES EL CAPITULO PRONTO, OSEA LA PROXIMA SEMANA. PIDO UN POQUITO DE SU COMPRENSION SOLA MENTE. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	5. DE FIESTAS Y CRISIS

Despertó y no supo donde se encontraba, se sentía sumamente mareada y la cabeza le dolía a montones, sintió algo suave bajo su cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada, enfoco más la vista y vio la oscuridad de la madrugada entrar por la ventana del auto, la ventana del auto, estaba en un auto en movimiento, escucho que alguien hablo sobre ella y cuando giro se encontró con la melena rubia y los ojos azules de ino que la miraban con preocupación, sintió un dolor fuerte en la cabeza y entonces recordó todo, el mensaje que había recibido, la nueva crisis nerviosa que había tenido, como se había lanzado sobre ino, recordó correr por los pasillos, a sasuke y después no recordaba nada, se intentó sentar en el lugar junto a ino y un nuevo mareo la azoto, la de cabellos rubios la ayudo a acomodarse, de a pocos el dolor fue pasando, la cabeza entre las manos esperando que el dolor pasara, sabía que tendría muchas preguntas que responder.

.

.

.

Suspire con cansancio, por fin el dolor de cabeza se había ido. Después de unos kilómetros más de viaje por carretera habíamos llegado a una cabaña a las orillas de un hermoso lago, la cabaña era de dos pisos, grande y de aspecto antiguo, cuando intente bajar del carro sasuke me lo impidió, me tomo en brazos estilo nupcial y me metió en la cabaña, solo pude decir un apenas audible "lo siento" para ino cuando desaparecimos por las escaleras, sabía que ino y naruto no me pedirían explicaciones, pero sasuke si, y yo no sabía si estaba al cien por ciento segura de contarle todo lo que sucedía. Llegamos a un pasillo y entramos en la última recamara del lado izquierdo, la admire desde mi posición, una amplia cama, un closet, televisión, clima, dos asientos, una pequeña mesa, un escritorio y un gran ventanal con vista al lago.

Sasuke me llevo hasta la cama y me deposito en la orilla de ella, sin decir palabra alguna se sentó a mi lado y así nos quedamos un buen rato, no sabía que decir, no quería hacerlo, darle una explicación a sasuke implicaría que se enterara de mi más grande secreto, y no me refiero a cortarme, aunque eso también era un poco difícil de admitir, había algo más grande, algo que provocaba todo mi comportamiento, había un detonante, había una historia que sabía que en algún momento tenía que contar.

Sentí como se movió a mi lado, quedando de frente a mí, entrelazo una de sus manos con la mía y después con la mano libre tomo mi barbilla obligándome a verlo, había preocupación en su mirada, y eso me hizo pensar, es que no terminaba de creer como Sasuke Uchiha había tomado la decisión de querer ser amigo de la tonta Hinata Hyuga, no era una posibilidad obvia, es algo que nunca había pasado por mi mente.

¿Qué sucedió?- soltó la pregunta que todo ese tiempo estuve queriendo evitar

No conteste

Hinata, puedes confiar en mí, te lo dije, naruto te lo dijo, no quiero, no queremos hacerte daño- siguió

Eso dicen siempre, pensé.

Vamos Hinata solo quiero ayudar- ahora me obligo a verlo, puso ambas manos en mi rostro para que no pudiera ver otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos, aquellos pozos negros que tenían la palabra preocupación escrita por todos lados

Nadie me puede ayudar- solté dándome cuenta muy tarde que esta vez lo había dicho en voz alta

No sabremos eso si no me dices que es lo que te sucede- contesto con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

Dudé, como siempre había hecho dese hace 2 años, pero no pude aguantarme más, empecé a llorar, como no lo hacía desde hace 3 años, y yo sabía que ese era el inicio de todo, que acabaría contándole todo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tal vez, solo tal vez, sasuke si podría ayudar, tal vez solo a quitar un poco de peso de mis hombros.

.

.

.

.

La deje llorar todo lo que quiso, fui paciente porque sabía que la situación era difícil, y en ese momento, cuando la vi levantar la vista con los ojos nublados dude, dude de querer saber la verdad, tuve miedo de descubrir que era lo que en verdad escondía Hinata bajo los cortes, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber, quería ayudarle, no entendía porque, pero quería sacarla de todo eso.

La vi dar un fuerte respiro, y me moví un poco en la cama, la historia iba a comenzar, dio un fuerte respiro y escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos, su voz empezó a salir, tranquila pero lo suficientemente fuerte para poder escucharla.

Desde pequeña me crie con mamá, padre solo estaba de vez en cuando en casa, una o dos veces a la semana, de pequeña me decían que era porque él trabajaba mucho y había veces en las que no podía venir, pero que me quería mucho- hizo una pausa y jalo aire para continuar- pero las cosas no eran así, crecí y frecuentemente empezaron a ver peleas en casa, mamá se empezó a comportar de un modo extraño, se perdía de vez en cuando dentro de la casa, no seguía una plática de forma coherente, a veces estaba contenta, otras deprimida, o enojada en su mayoría, y un día se pelearon fuerte mente, ella lo corrió y él se fue, me dejo ahí con mi madre como loca rompiendo cosas, iba en 3° de primaria- se detuvo de nuevo, tome sus manos entre las mías y las acaricie un poco dándoles fuerza, entonces siguió con el relato- me grito desde las escaleras y yo subí a verla, me sentó en la cama y me dijo que las cosas serían diferentes, que la razón por la que papá nunca estaba en casa era porque tenía otra familia, dolió, pero ya sospechaba eso, así que no fue tan doloroso.

Paso mucho tiempo y mi madre regreso a ser la de antes, solo que ahora se enojaba con mayor facilidad, por 5 de primaria, los problemas comenzaron de nuevo, peleas, gritos, insultos, golpes, no solo conmigo, con cualquiera que pudiera, con los vecinos, con la gente que se encontraba en la calle, con cualquiera- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero la limpio con rapidez- viví prácticamente 2 años encerrada, de la escuela a la casa y de la casa a la escuela, siempre en la computadora, era mi mayor distracción, sin dormir por las noches para cuidarla a ella y a mí misma. Y me empecé a volver agresiva, peleando con todos, siempre a la defensiva, buscando cualquier oportunidad para llorar y sacar lagrimas que en casa no podía derramar, era horrible, y todos me empezaron a molestar, cuando la situación se volvió imposible de llevar para una niña de mi edad, contacte al hermano gemelo de mi padre, Hizashi, el me ayudo a conseguir un médico que me diagnosticara el problema de mi madre sin que ella tuviera que ir al hospital, y así me entere que mi madre era bipolar esquizofrénica, después conocí a una chica que se cortaba, leí sobre el tema y me junte con personas que lo hacían, al principio pensaba que eran idiotas, un día tuve una crisis y tome una navaja e hice un corte, uno que ni siquiera sangro, y me sentí bien, me sentí malditamente bien y al siguiente día lo volví hacer, y así es como acabe haciendo lo que hago ahora- finalizo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

La admire, ya no la vi como la chica idiota que se cortaba en los baños del colegio, la vi como una guerrera una que no tuvo el apoyo adecuado y que no tomo buenas decisiones en su momento, pero era una niña, una niña sola y descarriada, la abrace, pero esta vez no lloro, podía jurar que respiraba más tranquila, susurro mi nombre y la aleje un poco.

Esta es una historia de la que nadie más se debe de enterar Sasuke, te agradezco tu ayuda pero como veras ante esto no puedes hacer nada- comenzó, cuando intente contradecirla me interrumpió- pero no estamos aquí para pasar malos ratos, ¿Por qué no vamos con naruto e ino y pasamos un buen rato viendo películas?

Sonreí, solo ella podía hablar de un tema tan doloroso y después pedirme que fuéramos a ver películas, me reí un poco y asentí con la cabeza, la tome de la mano y salimos de la recama rumbo a la sala, donde nuestros dos rubios amigos nos esperaban.

.

.

.

Ino le sonrió a Hinata, pero estaba segura que la de ojos perla no la había visto, se quedó mirando las escaleras por un buen rato, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, escucho la tele prenderse y salió de su ensoñación. Se encamino hacia la habitación contigua y encontró la puerta abierta, un saco y unos zapatos negros estaban tirados junto a la puerta, sonrió divertida, Naruto siempre hacia eso, por esos motivos Kushina siempre lo estaban regañando, levanto el saco y lo puso en un mueble provisionalmente y entro a la habitación, en un sillón estaba naruto viendo tengo ganas de ti, sabía que el rubio no había puesto tal película por gusto de él, sino por gusto de ella, tengo ganas de ti era su película favorita. Se quitó las zapatillas y el rubio sonrió desde su asiento, con una cerveza en la mano, ella deformo el rostro en una mueca de réplica, el rubio había estado tomando toda la fiesta y ahora pensaba seguir tomando ahí, se encamino hasta donde estaba él y removió la botella de entre sus manos, el rubio se quejó, cuando dejo la botella sobre la mesa se dio cuenta que había 5 botellas más, ¿en qué momento el rubio había tomado todo eso?

Sintió que caía, no, sintió que la jalaban, y antes que se diera cuenta estaba acostada en el sillón entre los brazos de su rubio amigo, naruto la tenía abrazada por la cintura, ella estaba entre sus piernas recargada de su pecho, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y se sintió sonrojar, el rubio jugaba con su estomagó y en lo único que pudo pensar ella fue que el rubio se iba a dar cuenta de lo gorda que estaba, giro a ver la película, sabia de ante mano que el rubio no la iba a soltar, así que por lo menos iba a aprovechar que la película ya estaba puesta.

¿Te gustan los bebes?- pregunto de repente

Tu sabes muy bien que si naruto- contesto simplemente

A mi igual dettabayo, me gustaría tener 3 y ¿Cuántos te gustaría tener a ti?- volvió a preguntar mientras empezaba a hacer círculos en el estomagó de la Yamanaka

2, me gustaría tener 2-

Pues con 2 no me dejaría, ¿te imaginas a nuestros hijos? Tienes que reconocerlos serían unos niños hermosos dettabayo- dijo de repente tomándola desprevenida, mientras la jalaba más hacia el

Si, serian niños hermosos- contesto simplemente, espero una respuesta del rubio, al no conseguir nada giro un poco su rostro para encontrarse con un rubio totalmente dormido, se acurruco mejor en sus brazos y ella también se dejó llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke y Hinata observaban todo desde la puerta, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, los dos se dieron cuenta perfectamente que entre los dos rubios sucedía algo, pero tal vez era demasiado pronto para saber en que acabaría todo eso, ni siquiera ellos sabían cómo acabaría todo aquel en redo, porque los dos chicos más populares de la prepa, una sub capitana de porristas y la chica rara no eran una buena mezcla.


	6. LITHIUM

Le sorprendía y al mismo tiempo le asustaba como podía pensar en el suicidio con tanta frecuencia, y es que por más vueltas que le diera a la situación no encontraba otra escapatoria que detuviera todo lo que sucedía. Aunque la situación había mejorado en un comienzo, ahora, de nuevo, todo se estaba volviendo una pesadilla, con la variable de que ella ya no era la misma niña fuerte que pudo aguantar esa situación hace 2 años, si 2 años, como corría el tiempo y como cambiaban las personas, como ahora se derrumba por el simple tono alterado en el que su mamá le contestaba, o como se le oprimía el pecho cuando iba por ahí y todos la molestaban, extrañaba su niñez, extrañaba el tiempo cuando era fuerte y no le molestaba nada, cuando no lloraba y no se cortaba, cuando no se preocupaba por todas las cosas por las que se preocupa ahora, cuando no comparaba su vida con la de los demás, cuando no se daba cuenta que su vida valía una mierda, cuando no se hacía daño a ella misma, cuando no pensaba en suicidarse.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había estado en la caballa de los Uchiha, no había vuelto a hablar con su padre, a excepción de una llamada rápida sobre su comportamiento en la caballa de los pelinegros, nada anormal.

El domingo por la noche llego a su casa en el coche de Sasuke, y le agradeció que sin palabras él entendiera los motivos por los cuales no lo invitaba a pasar, pero antes de que el chico de ojos ónix se fuera, apareció en la puerta su madre, su corazón se disparó y sus nervios se dejaron ver en como jugaba con sus manos, en una mueca rápida le hizo entender al chico que era mejor que se fuera, y justo antes que la mujer llegara junto a la de cabellos azulados, el carro de Sasuke Uchiha ya estaba dando vuelta perdiéndose en una esquina más allá de donde las dos mujeres pudieran verlo.

En esa semana su madre había sufrido un ataque más, por lo cual había tenido que soportar su enojo 3 días más, días que a pesar del sufrimiento que vivía en casa fueron una mejora en el colegio, y es que ahora tenía la compañía de los 2 rubios y del azabache, que de vez en cuando la acompañaban en el desayuno y otras más platicaban con ella entre clases, a pesar de la confianza que se estaba formando entre los cuatro ella no tenía el valor para confesar cuando tenía algún problema, a pesar de que los 3 se lo habían pedido ella seguía recurriendo a los cortes, y es que ella ya no tenía otras soluciones o escapatorias.

Ellos querían que ella se integrara y a pesar que lo intentaba siempre había algo en su mente, una pequeña voz que siempre le recordaba que su vida era una mierda y que nunca iba a poder estar a la altura de ellos, por eso dentro de ella ponía barreras, barreras que intentaba que ninguno de ellos pasara, sobretodo Sasuke Uchiha, porque él siempre estaba ahí cuidando de ella, a pesar de que todos sabían que ya era un caso perdido; la observaba durante las clases, estaba al pendiente de ella en los recesos y más de una vez lo encontró fuera del baño de damas preguntando si había algún problema, le llamaba por las noches y le enviaba mensajes cada que podía y se estaba abriendo una brecha en la muralla, él, ino y naruto estaban logrando pasar todos los obstáculos y ella no quería meterlos a su mundo, porque ella ya no podía salir de ahí, y esperaba no encariñarse lo suficiente con ellos, porque si llegaba a tomar aquella decisión que había estado rondando por su cabeza, no le gustaría que ellos salieran lastimados, porque ella era como una estrella y el gas se estaba acaban en ella, y muy probablemente su luz, se apagaría muy pronto.

.

.

.

Música era su clase favorita, a pesar que siempre estaba sentada en una esquina sin hacer nada.

Siempre le había gustado todo eso, desde que era pequeña y papá llegaba a la casa con aquella guitarra negra a dedicarle canciones, o cuando mamá cantaba por las noches para que ella conciliara el sueño, siempre estuvo rodeada de música y en verdad la amaba, era su mejor resguardo, la música, muchas veces era lo único que tenía.

Todos intentaban sacar la canción para el próximo festival de música, la escuela generalmente estaba metida en concursos de música o danza, a ella en verdad le hubiera encantado participar en uno de ellos, pero nadie la volteaba a ver, y ella tampoco iba a hacer nada por llamar la atención.

Escucho el murmullo de unas chicas junto a ella, hablaban sobre un nuevo maestro, al parecer era un chico joven y guapo, esperaba que aparte de eso fuera bueno, porque el ultimo maestro que habían tenido era un tonto, un verdadero tonto. Se enfocó de nuevo en su libro, ella amaba ese libro, vampir era simplemente perfecto, nada empalagoso y lleno de suspenso, amaba el suspenso, estaba totalmente concentrada en admirar la genial escritura del libro, pero el silencio que había invadido el salón de clases había llamado su atención, ese salón nunca estaba en silencio, pronto encontró al responsable.

Enfrente de toda la clase estaba un hombre joven, alto, de buena condición física, de un largo cabello rubio amarrado en una media coleta, con un gracioso mechón tapando uno de sus ojos, y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Bueno días chicos, yo soy deidara, seré su nuevo maestro, espero que todos nos llevemos bien- el tipo tenía una sonrisa de psicópata, linda, pero de psicópata.

No hay tiempo para presentaciones, el próximo festival es en 2 semanas y por el modo en el que aquel chico del fondo tiene conectado el amplificador, puedo deducir que no saben nada- todos giraron a ver al pobre chico de primer grado- así que primero lo primero, aremos un análisis general, los que tocan la guitarra, tomen su instrumento y formen un equipo junto a la puerta, los del bajo al fondo a la izquierda y los del piano junto al piano, al igual que los que tocan la batería, ahora los que no hacen nada de eso todos junto a mí por favor, este va a ser un muy largo día.

Y entonces todos se agruparon de acuerdo a lo que el nuevo maestro dijo, yo por mi parte no tenía un muy buen presentimiento o quizás no fuera tan malo.

.

.

.

Hoy iba a ser un día largo, lo supe desde que desperté en el piso por culpa de Naruto, esto de quedarme a dormir en su casa a veces no era tan divertido como aparentaba, su madre nos había dado un sermón sobre aceptar nuestra sexualidad y para acabar habíamos llegado tarde al colegio, ahora estábamos adentro de la clase de música, al parecer estaríamos ahí todo el día, observe el salón, había alumnos de todos los grados y el lugar estaba a reventar, saque mi guitarra de la funda y la conecte en el amplificador junto a la ventana de la esquina, naruto hizo lo propio con la suya, los dos tocábamos algo tranquilo, solo para pasar el momento, analice todo el lugar, y entonces la vi, Hinata estaba en la esquina contraria, leyendo un libro, estuve apunte de pararme a buscarla pero entonces un tipo entro, todos quedaron en silencio y él se presentó como el nuevo maestro, tenía una pinta medio rara, pero no se veía mala persona, dio unas indicaciones y todos nos movimos según ordeno.

Bien, empezaremos con las guitarras, quiero que cada uno elija una canción, o un solo y lo toquen delante de todos, como son varios lo pueden hacer en parejas, así que empiecen- fue lo que dijo, yo gire mi rostro y me encontré con la blanca sonrisa de Naruto.

Varios chicos pasaron antes que nosotros, todos se presentaban y decían el grado en el que estaban, siguetsu paso antes que nosotros el maldito toco el solo en la canción de The Race de 30 Seconds to Mars y al muy estúpido le salió perfecto, ese era mi amigo.

Muy buena presentación muchacho- había dicho el tal deidara cuando el de mirada violeta termino- ahora es tu turno- dijo refiriéndose a mí

Nosotros tocaremos juntos, él es Naruto y yo soy Sasuke, tocaremos el solo de American idiot de Green day- al instante empezamos a tocar, tan coordinados como si lo hubiéramos ensañado miles debes, y la realidad es que lo habíamos hecho.

Muy bien chicos, fue maravilloso, con esto acabamos con las guitarras- nos aplaudió al igual que todo en el salón y continuo diciendo algunas cosas, pero no lo escuche, me quede viendo a Hinata que nos sonreía a mí y a naruto desde su lugar junto al maestro, pude ver algo en sus ojos, no supe si era miedo o era esperanza.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Naruto lo habían hecho genial, del grupo de ellos solo resaltaron una chica llamada Temari del último grado, suguetsu de nuestro salón, y sasuke y naruto. Después siguieron los de la batería, ahí solo destacaron, Kiba y Kankuro, a pesar de que Chouji lo hizo bien no resalto tanto como los otros dos, siguió con el piano, donde me sorprendí al escuchar una perfecta interpretación de say something por parte de ino, al igual que gaara y Matsuri que estuvieron geniales, por ultimo fueron los bajistas, Shikamaru, juugo y Tenten fueron las grandes sorpresas, pero ahora era el turno de mi grupo, y yo tenía miedo de lo que fuera a suceder.

Muy bien, ahora va el turno de los que no tocan ningún instrumento, con ustedes probare suerte, cada uno de ustedes deberá interpretar una canción, según me dijeron todos están aquí porque tienen un talento, así que si ustedes no tocan nada deben de cantar, son un número muy reducido pero eso los deje al final, ahora los que además de tocar un instrumento canten intégrense al grupo- al instante vi como algunos empezaron a dirigirse hacia mí, al inicio solo Temari se cambió, después la siguió ino, kiba, naruto y con cara de pocos amigos Sasuke- empezaremos con la peli roja de los lentes pasa por favor.

Era Karin, según recordaba era prima de Naruto, con un carácter bastante difícil de controlar, la chica tomo un micrófono y con seguridad se paró frente a todos, tomo su celular y lo puso en el reproductor al instante las primer notas de unconditionally de Katy Perry se empezaron a escuchar, esa chica sí que cantaba bien. La siguió Temari, ella canto Back to black de Amy winhouse, cantó bien, pero el maestro dijo que le faltaban algunos detalles, que él iba a corregir; ino canto Say something mientras tocaba el piano, eso fue asombroso a mi parecer, la admire más de lo que ya lo hacía, Kiba canto The Team de Ed Sheeran, y Naruto canto City of Angels de 30 seconds to mars, en verdad mi rubio amigo tenía una muy buena voz, le siguió sasuke que con algo de pena canto Wake me up when september end, creo que ya descubrí cuál era su banda favorita.

Esa fue una gran interpretación Sasuke, ahora la última del grupo, pasa por favor- me dijo a mí, era mi turno y me estaba muriendo de nervios, pero cuando pase al frente, vi que todos me sonreían, nadie cuchichiaba o se burlaban, simplemente me veían, como diciéndome que podía con la mirada .

Me pare frente a todos, deje mi celular con el profesor y tome el micrófono que Sasuke me ofrecía, me susurro un tranquila y le sonreí de vuelta, me acerque el micrófono a los labios, era hora de que todo empezara.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, soy de 3 semestre y cantare Lithium de Evanescence- Solo deseaba que todo saliera bien, vi al maestro presionar el botón y empecé a cantar.

.

.

.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera sucederle a Hinata, no sabía si cantaba o no, nunca habíamos hablado de ello, pero la canción que había elegido era algo difícil, tenía esperanzas de que lo hiciera bien, y es que Hinata era una cajita de sorpresas, me sente junto a naruto, esperamos que se presentara y entonces comenzó.

**Lithium- don´t want to lock me up inside **

**Lithium- don´t want to forget how it feels without **

**Lithium-i want to saty in love with my sorrow**

**Oh but god i want to let it go **

Empezó a cantar, con los ojos cerrados, temblándole un poco la voz, pero perfectamente interpretado, gire a ver a los demás, naruto e ino sonreían, los demás se mantenían callados y lo único que pude hacer era admirarla.

**Come to bed, don´t make me sleep alone**

**Couldn´t hide the emptiness you let it show**

**Never wanted it to be so cold **

**Just didn´t drink enough to say you love me **

**I can´t hold on to me **

**Wonder what´s wrong with me **

Hinata cantaba hermoso, pero no solo era su voz era el sentimiento con el que interpretaba esa canción, y lo entendí un poco, era un poco de lo que sentía, un poco de lo que vivía, y la vi de un modo diferente.

**Lithium- don´t want to lock me up inside **

**Lithium- don´t want to forget how it feels without **

**Lithium-i want to saty in love with my sorrow**

**Oh but god i want to let it go **

**Don´t want to let it la me down this time**

**Drown my will to fly **

**Here in the darkness i know myself**

**Can´t break free until i let it go **

**Darling, i forgive you after all**

**Anything is better than to be alone **

**And in the end i gues i had to fall**

**Always find my place among the ashes **

**I can´t hold on to me **

**Wonder what´s wrong with me **

**Lithium- don´t want to lock me up inside **

**Lithium- don´t want to forget how it feels without **

**Lithium-i want to saty in love with my sorrow**

**Oh but god i want to let it go **

Y la canción acabo, la vi abrir con miedo los ojos, pero la vi sonreír como pocas veces lo hacía cuando todo el salón empezó a aplaudir, porque lo que había hecho era simplemente perfecto, vi a varios pararse y felicitarla, vi a ino correr a darle un abrazo, al maestro a preguntarle algunas cosas, pero yo solo la observaba a ella, su blanca sonrisa, su cabello que se movia con una brisa mágica que no supe definir de donde venía y sus ojos llenos de ilusión, ojos que me veían a mí, ojos que me sonrían a la par de su sonrisa, y ahí me di cuenta, que yo la veía de manera diferente, la admiraba , por todo lo que era, por cada milímetro de ella, y me di cuenta también que muy posiblemente lo que veía en Hinata era algo más que admiración.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jajaja no me había dado cuenta que había cometido una súper equivocación, me salte un capitulo T.T pero bueno…. Este capitulo tiene mucha música, porque pues yo canto y estoy muy apegada a la música y si quería poner un poco de esto.**

**Espero les gusteeeeeeeee**

**Gracias a la chica que me dijo que me había equivocado al subir este capitulo **


	7. AMENAZAS

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro esperando que sea de agrado para quien la lea.**

**Resumen: Hinata es una chica rara, siempre encerrada en su mundo y es conocida por cortarse. ¿Qué sucede cuando alguien descubra la verdad tras las cicatrices? -Solo quiero que entiendas que intento ayudarte, porque yo también necesito de ti.- Tengo miedo de enamorarme y que todo salga mal. -El problema es que yo ya te amo Hinata**

**Parejas: SasuHina, NaruIno**

**CAPITULO 7: AMENAZAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Dices ser fuerte agrediendo a los demas, pero en realidad escondes una**** personalidad**** devil, intentando hacer que los demas se vuelvan mas debiles que tu"**

** . **

**.**

**.**

Naruto seguía sorprendido, en los recesos todavía seguía haciendo comentarios sobre su "maravillosa" presentación en la clase de música, Ella sólo alcazaba a sonrojarse un poco.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel día, el maestro había formado equipos, más bien bandas, las cuales se presentarían en el próximo concurso con el fin de ganar un lugar.

Por su parte estaba inmensamente feliz, estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba, y que no había tenido oportunidad antes de hacer, aparte de todo eso, estaba haciendo amigos. Si, la chica de la azotea, como algunas veces le habían llamado estaba haciendo amigos, y eso le encantaba, todos se habían comportado de un modo fantástico con ella, hasta se habían peleado por tenerla en su banda, habían sido semanas fantásticas.

Se rió con una broma de naruto y observo como habían cambiado las cosas, ya no estaba en la azotea, no, ya no más, ahora tenían una mesa propia en la cafetería, siempre estaba ahí kiba, Tenten, naruto y sasuke., y muy debes en cuando ino, la rubia tenía que estar en la mesa de las porristas por obligación.

Miro a su alrededor, muchas personas veían a su dirección mientras decían cosas entre ellas, porque nadie paso por desapercibido el hecho de que la rara hinata ya no se escondía en la azotea, de que había veces que no llegaba con la pesada chamarra lila que siempre cargaba antes, o el hecho de que naruto, sasuke e ino, los 3 chicos más populares hablarán con ella, pero lo más importante, nadie pudo ignorar a Sasuke Uchiha, parado en medio de la cafetería, ayudando a una chica de ojos perla que había caído con su desayuno causa de una broma, y nadie pudo ignorar la potente voz del pelinegro jurando por kami, que si alguien se volvía a meter con ella se las verían directamente con él. Pero claro, esos hechos eran imposibles de ignorar cuando te das cuenta que hinata, la chica de ojos perla, era totalmente invisible, hasta ahora.

.

Sonrió por el comentario, pero la mueca que había en sus labios no podía ser llamada una sonrisa. Llevaba días sintiéndose diferente cada vez que ocupaba su lugar en esa mesa, ya no se sentía a gusto ni en confianza, los múltiples insultos de Sakura durante los entrenamientos y fuera de ellos la tenían harta y había sido inevitable para ella que la idea de tener un fuerte problema de sobrepeso, como la peli rosa le había dicho en múltiples ocasiones, no se hubiera colado en su cabeza, por ahora no era un problema, ella se sentía a gusto, pero la semilla ya estaba plantada, y en poco tiempo podría recoger la cosecha. Sabía que era un riesgo e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas cortar el problema, antes que las raíces crecieran demasiado.

Miro su ensalada con desgana, hecho una mirada por la mesa, sakura prácticamente estaba teniendo relaciones con un chico del club de gimnasia, las demás chicas se maquillaban o tomaban fotos, una que otra veía con asco la comida en su tenedor, y de repente se sintió mal, sintió que el uniforme le apretaba y se asusto, el apetito se le quitó y le dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, escucho risas unas mesas más lejos de donde estaba y cuando giró pudo ver a naruto sobre la mesa, bailando con una divertida Tenten que llevaba el cabello suelto, admiro como si fuera en cámara lenta la sonrisa de los que estaban sentados en esa mesa, hasta llegar a la resplandeciente de naruto.

El Rubio la veía, con los ojos le decía que se uniera, vio todo el lugar, cada quien metido en sus asuntos, todo se veía gris, pero en medio de todo eso resplandecía una sola mesa, una que para ella brillaba de un intenso color, sonrió, desechando todos los pensamientos idiotas que habían cruzado por su mente y se paró de su asiento, ignorando los gritos de la chicas y los insultos de sakura camino entre las mesas ignorando todo, y llego hasta aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba esos últimos días y subió hasta quedar junto a naruto y empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras bailaba junto a el y todos los demás le aplaudían, en ese lugar era feliz, gusto ahí, podía decir que era el lugar donde pertenecía, porque se había dado cuenta que eran sus amigos, y eso era lo único que ella necesitaba.

Pero muchas veces sólo una semilla era necesaria para dar una mala cosecha.

.

Las clases habían transcurrido rápido, ahora naruto, sasuke y hinata estaban sentados en las gradas del gimnasio donde entrenaban los del club de gimnasia y las porristas. Los tres platicaban amenamente, hinata intentaba adelantar un poco de tarea y ayudar al Rubio para que entendiera un poco sobre las ecuaciones vistas en clase de álgebra. Abajo, sobre las colchonetas, ino bailaba una espectacular rutina, toda ante la atente mirada de una chica de ojos jade, la cual parecía disgustada.

El entrenamiento paso con rápides para todos, cuando se percataron ino ya estaba junto a ellos, la chica vestía un pantalón entubado y una blusa color lila, con unos zapatos a juego.

Hey chicos ¿no piensan cambiarse, no querrán ir al centro comercial con el uniforme o si? - pregunto la rubia, al instante naruto y sasuke se pararon de sus lugares y se retiraron sin decir una sola palabra, la de ojos azules se sentó junto a hinata.

Ino-chan, a que te referías con eso de irse a cambiar, yo sólo traigo el uniforme- comento un tanto preocupada la de ojos perla

Pues verás hinata, cuando prácticas alguna disciplina como naruto, sasuke y yo, la escuela te asigna un casillero en tu gimnasio o área para que puedas cambiarte y así, desde que entramos nosotros tenemos la costumbre de traer ropa, por si en algún momento queremos salir simplemente nos cambiamos y nos vamos. Por lo de tu ropa no te preocupes yo tengo algo que te quedara- contesto ino, le regalo una sonrisa traviesa y la jalo a los vestidores.

Cuando sasuke y naruto regresaron no encontraron a ninguna de las chicas, así que le preguntaron a una compañera de ino, sobre si las habían visto, la chica sólo contesto que le pareció verla en los vestidores acompañada de otra chica, entonces simplemente se sentaron a esperar.  
Unos minutos después apareció ino con una sonrisa de victoria, atrás de ella venía una apena hinata, sasuke se maravillo con lo bien que se veía la de cabellos azulados, hinata llevaba un short de encaje color azul, con un top negro y una blusa trasparente blanca, los zapatos del colegio negros y una trenza francesa levantaba todo su cabello, hinata se veía perfecta a la opinó de todos.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del colegio y en los carros de sasuke y naruto llegaron al centro comercial, vieron una película y después fueron a comer, habían bromeado, se habían peleado, habían jugado, pero sobre todo se habían divertido, después de eso, ino había acompañado a hinata a comprar algunas cosas que según ino eran necesarias para que hinata se diera nuevos aires y como en verdad ella quería empezar a cambiar siguió a la Rubia haciendo caso de todas sus recomendaciones, naruto y sasuke se quedaron jugando videojuegos en una tienda cercana a donde ellas estaban, lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue de la melena rosa que los había estado siguiendo todo el paseo.

.

Hisashi veía a su hijo hacer sus deberes, el joven era un auténtico genio, y el como padre no podía estar más orgulloso.

Neji Hyuga era el más destacado en todo lo que hacia, fueran deportes, música o la escuela, el chico siempre era el mejor en todo, disciplinado, obediente, responsable, amoroso y todo lo que un padre podía desear.

Hisashi dejo de admirar a su hijo un segundo entonces dirigió su mirada a la página de internet que estaba viendo, en ella se mostraban los precios y horarios para comprar boletos de avión hacia Japón, hisashi giró su rostro hacia las fotos que haba sobre su escritorio, admirando una en especial, la tomo en sus manos y la analizo un segundo, un pequeño neji tomaba de la mano a una niña más que pequeña que el, una mujer abrazaba a un hombre idéntico a el físicamente y el sonreía viendo a su hijo.

Hana, hinata mis pequeña mujercitas, ¿que será de ustedes? - susurro para si, pero alguien en el marco de la puerta lo escucho perfectamente

¿Que sucede? - pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba a la mesa

Creo que es tiempo de volver neji- contesto mientras regresaba el cuadro a su sitio

.  
.

Hinata reía acompañada de la melodiosa risa de Ino, los 4 adolescentes se habían encontrado después de una larga hora para la de cabellos azulados y una muy entretenida para sus otros tres acompañantes, ahora Naruto y Sasuke tenían la ardua labor de cargar todo lo comprado por las dos chicas, un trabajo más doloroso para el rubio que para el azabache, ya que ino, como siempre que iba de compras, había adquirido una gran cantidad de cosas.

Se habían detenido en una cafetería ya conocida para los otros tres chicos, compraron unos deliciosos cafés a gusto de cada quien y un postre para compartir, en algún momento Sasuke se había parado a perseguir a una Hinata que corría despavorida intentando ganar distancia del Uchiha, lo cual fue muy difícil tomando en cuenta la excelente condición física con la que contaba el de cabellos azabaches, pronto le dio alcance, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un par de vueltas, la chica reía descontrolada, algunos los veían de mala gana, otros reían con sus jóvenes ocurrencias y unos más miraban con ternura a lo que creían era una pareja de enamorados, después de unas pocas risas más los dos regresaron a sus asientos dentro de la cafetería.

Mientras platicaban amenamente por unas bromas del rubio Hinata había acabado llena de helado de chocolate, entre risas se había levantado de la mesa y se había disculpado para ir al baño, ino se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se negó, la rubia aun no acababa su café y pronto tenían que irse, así que prefería no retrasar más a su amiga.

Caminaba con una sonrisa impregnando su rostro, sonreía por el recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder, entro al baño más cercano dentro de la plaza, estaba algo alejada de la vista de sus compañeros pero no se iba a tardar mucho, entro y vio todo solo, se encamino al lava manos y empezó a limpiar todo el dulce de sus brazos, escucho que la puerta se abrió pero no le tomo importancia, al fin de cuenta era un baño publicó, cerro el grifo y justo antes de girar para secarse las manos sitio un fuerte jalón en el cabello, su cuerpo quedo erguido y su rostro un poco estirado hacia tras, en el espejos frente a ella podía distinguir a la que era su atacante en ese momento, una chica de corto cabello rosa y hermosos ojos jade.

¿sakura-chan?- pregunto extrañada

Hinata-chan, pequeña hinata-chan- dijo simplemente mientras apretaba más el agarre en el cabello de la antes mencionada- sabes, últimamente tu nombre ha llegado mucho a mis oídos, y desgraciadamente tu imagen ha pasado mucho por mi hermosos ojos, al inicio te ignore, como había hecho toda mi vida, pero algo me llamo la atención, cuéntame pequeña ¿Qué hiciste para que sasuke-kun tuviera tanta lastima de ti y quisiera tener un acto de buena fe contigo?

Yo no hice nada, Sasuke-kun es mi amigo, por eso él es bueno conmigo- contesto mientras intentaba forcejear contra la de ojos jade

Mira hinata- dijo la de cabellos rosa enoja empujando a hinata fuertemente contra el espejo pero sin retirar la presión sobre su cabeza, se acercó y susurro junto a su oído- si todos están cerca de ti es por lastima, no crees que en verdad te quieren, ¿Quién podría querer?, y tú lo sabes muy bien, ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras de tu vida, a mí no me importas, pero debes de entender que ellos tres están en la aparte más alta de la pirámide y tu ni siquiera apareces en ella, eso los puede afectar más a ellos de lo que te puede beneficiar a ti, y antes de irme solo te advertiré algo, aléjate de Sasuke-kun, porque no he luchado tanto tiempo para que una pequeña insignificante arruine todo.

¿Qué intentas decir?- pregunto hinata justo cuando Sakura la libero

Escucha bien pequeña estúpida, porque no lo repetiré, aléjate de Sasuke-kun, de ino y de Naruto, porque no me conoces, y no vas a querer conocerme- contesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta

No lo hare Sakura- contesto con firmeza la de ojos perla

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño Hinata, la próxima vez, voy a hacer que hayas deseado no haber salido de la azotea nunca- con eso ultimo la he cabellos rosa se acomodó la ropa y salió del lugar, dejando sola a una ahora triste Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba desesperado, Hinata se estaba tardando demasiado, él estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se tardaran en el baño, pero chicas como ino, no como Hinata, aparte ella solo iba a limpiarse el helado, tal vez algo había pasado y la de ojos perla necesitaba ayuda, justo cuando se iba a parar a buscarla Hinata entro a su campo de visión.

Sasuke la miraba atentamente, él podía ver que algo había cambiado en la chica, estaba nerviosa y mantenía la mirada gacha como queriendo no verlos, algo había sucedido, lo presentía, algo en él sabía que la actitud de hinata había cambiado.

Pero hinata-chan ¿porque te quitaste la trenza? Se te veía muy linda- había dicho una decepcionada ino

Lo siento, es que me había caído un poco de helado en el cabello.- contesto mientras les regalaba una sonrisa- chicos, creo que será mejor que ya me vaya

¿Algún problema con tu mamá?- había preguntado rápidamente un preocupado sasuke

No exactamente, pero creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa- había contestado sin verlos directamente

Oh, bueno, hinata-chan en el tiempo que estuviste en el baño habíamos aprovechado para comprar los boletos para la siguiente función, es que ino y yo teníamos muchas ganas de verla- había dicho un apenado naruto

No hay problema chicos, yo puedo irme sola, ustedes disfruten la película- había contestado con una cálida sonrisa

Yo no compre boleto Hinata, creo que no estaría bien dejarte sola, yo te llevo a casa- dijo sasuke mientras se paraba de la mesa

No, sasuke-kun, puedo irme sola- había contestado rápidamente, sus ojos se centraron en un punto rosa en la tienda frente a la cafetería

No es a discusión hinata, yo te llevare a tu casa- se despidió de todos y se colgó la mochila de la chica al hombro- vámonos- declaro firmemente

Hinata se despidió de todos y con un la cabeza gacha se encaminó junto con el azabache a la salida del lugar.

Sasuke se giró y espero un segundo al ver que hinata caminaba con pasos intranquilos detrás de el, la de ojos perla choco contra la espalda del Uchiha, el soltó una risita por la torpeza de la chica, pero en si bastante preocupado por la actitud de la joven, la tomo de la mano y aunque ella se sonrojó no se separó, empezaron a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento, pero sasuke pudo jurar ver un mechón rosa entre la multitud de gente que iba y venía en la plaza.

.

.

.

Me siento un poco mal porque solo recibí pus 3 reviews pero, pues yo e que hay gentesita ahí leyendo, solo que son flojitos xD.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que, es que, su escritora está en una relación, su primer novio oficial asi bien lindo y todo xD y estoy en exámenes y pues estaba operada así que soy un desastre ahorita, denme una semana más y este actualizando normal mente, los amo asi bien mil (nótese lo acaramelada que ando xD)

**AlexAckerman**

**Jajajaj yo también amo los songfics xD, y si evanescence es de mis grupos favoritos, seguido de 30 seconds to mars y black veil brides **** jijijij Green day es dnkwknSMXasolmjnr xD.**

**Perdón por no contestar el anterior rewiew es que me equivoque de capitulo y tuve que subir el que era de rapidito porque tenía un compromiso T.T jijijij espero que este te guste y disculpa la tandanza ****.**

**Subaru**

**Jjjajajja aquí esta tu contiiiii, tarde, pero segura XD**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata **

**Como dije arriba amo simplemente evanenscence y pues el lithium es el principal componente de los medicamentos que controlan la bipolaridad y la esquizofrenia, y pus eso tiene su mamá, aparte de que la letra esta asi bien pinche chida y dije no, esta canción tiene que ser… y porque me mola no poder cantarla bien T.T…. bueno espero que este capitulo te guste ****.**


End file.
